prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1964
This is a list of various things that took place in 1964. Significant events Unknown :*Australian promotion World Championship Wrestling was established :*The Mobile Civic Center opened March :*The World Wrestling Association was established by Dick the Bruiser in Indianapolis, Indiana Births January *2 - Stuka *6 - Jacqueline Moore (Dallas, Texas) *13 - Zuleyma *14 - Ernest Miller (Atlanta, Georgia) February *3 - Pantera (Querétaro, Querétaro) *5 - Poison Sawada JULIE (Tokyo, Japan) *7 - Ron Hutchinson (Toronto, Ontario) *9 - Debra Miceli (Milan, Italy) *11 - Ken Shamrock (San Bernadino, California) *16 - Shunji Takano (Fukuoka, Fukuoka) *25 - Magnificent Mimi March *2 - Mike Von Erich (Denton, Texas) *11 - Colorado *14 - Bryan Clark (Tallahassee, Florida) *16 - Mark Canterbury (West Virginia) *22 - Babe Casas Ruiz (Mexico City, Mexico) April *4 - Brian Adams (Kona, Hawaii) *4 - Tha Chef (Ivanhoe, North Carolina) *5 - Villano IV {Mexico City, Mexico) *13 - Robert Horne (Harlem, New York) May *6 - Brian Knobbs (Allentown, Pennsylvania) *21 - Nancy Benoit (Boston, Massachusetts) *24 - Rayo Tapatío I *30 - El Chacal June *6 - Amanda Storm (Sacramento, California) *6 - Konnan (Santiago de Cuba) *17 - Erin Murphy (Encino, California) *18 - Vito LaGrasso (Brooklyn, New York) *23 - Loco Valentino July *2 - Charles Robinson (Charlotte, North Carolina) *5 - Jerry Sags (Allentown, Pennsylvania) *6 - Leatherface *15 – The Boogeyman (Phoenix, Arizona) *22 - Kido August *2 - Jorge Rivera Serrano (Mexico City) *6 - La Yaqui (Tuxtla Gutiérrez) *10 - Savio Vega (San Juan, Puerto Rico) *23 - TARU (Kobe, Japan) September *2 - Skayde *5 - Emanuel Yarborough (Rahway, New Jersey) *6 - Todd Okerlund (Burnsville, Minnesota) *8 - Scott Levy (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) October *6 - Dixie Carter (Dallas, Texas) *9 - Robin Smith *13 - Don Callis (Winnipeg, Manitoba) *26 - Nicole Bass (Morristown, New Jersey) November *3 - Kandori (Yokohama, Japan) *7 - Pierko el Boricua *21 – Shane Douglas (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) *30 - Jushin Liger December *7 - Curtis Hughes (Kansas City, Missouri) *8 - Chigusa Nagayo (Omura, Japan) *12 - Sabu (Detroit, Michigan) *18 – Steve Austin (Austin, Texas) *20 - Mark Coleman (Fremont, Ohio) *24 - Andre Baker (Ashford, Kent) Deaths February *3- Javier Escobedo March *? - Chet Wallach *29 - Diana Cruz May *21 - Tex Riley September *? - Karol Kalmikoff Debuts Unknown *André the Giant *Brian Wickens *Butch Miller *Johnny Rodz *Rocky Johnson *The Bushwhackers *Thunderbolt Patterson *Ultraman *Victor Rivera May *5 - Jimmy Valiant June *1 - As Charro *24 - Dr. O'Borman Sr. October *15 - Dios Negro *31 - Akihisa Mera November *14 - Black Shadow Jr. I December *15 - Harry Fujiwara Events *EMLL 31st Anniversary Show - September 25, 1964. Title changes February :* Don McClarity and Vittorio Apollo win the WWWF United States Tag Team Championship from John and Chris Tolos in New Haven, Connecticut (specific date unknown) :*9 - Verne Gagne and Moose Evans win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher in Minneapolis, Minnesota :*23 - Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher regain the AWA World Tag Team title from Verne Gagne and Moose Evans in St. Paul, Minnesota :*28 - The Fabulous Kangaroos (Al Costello and Roy Heffernan) win the Winnipeg version of the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship from Roy and Don McClarity in Winnipeg, Manitoba March :*20 - Luke and Dr. Jerry Graham win the WWWF United States Tag Team title from Don McClarity and Vittorio Apollo in New Haven April :*22 - Dick the Bruiser wins the Worldwide Wrestling Associates World Heavyweight Championship from Freddie Blassie in Los Angeles, California (this title change is also the starting point for Bruiser's reign as the first World Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Champion in Indiana upon that promotion's startup later that year) :*24 - Dick the Bruiser and Wilbur Snyder are recognized as the first WWA World Tag Team Champions May :*2 - Mad Dog Vachon wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Verne Gagne in Omaha, Nebraska :*16 - Verne Gagne regains the AWA World title from Mad Dog Vachon in Omaha June :*24 - Tokyo Tom wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Joe Blanchard in Houston, Texas July :* Pepper Gomez wins the NWA Texas title from Tokyo Tom in Texas (specific date and location unknown) :*31 - Nicoli Volkoff and Angelo Poffo win the WWA World Tag Team title from Dick the Bruiser and Wilbur Snyder in Indianapolis, Indiana September :*4 - Dick the Bruiser and Wilbur Snyder regain the WWA World Tag Team title from Nicoli Volkoff and Angelo Poffo in Indianapolis October :* Kurt and Karl Von Brauner are awarded the WWA World Tag Team title (they are claimed to have beaten Dick the Bruiser and Wilbur Snyder in a fictitious match in Memphis, Tennessee) :*20 - Mad Dog Vachon regains the AWA World title from Verne Gagne in Minneapolis Retirements Unknown *June Byers *Kurt von Poppenheim See also Category:Wrestling Years